This invention relates generally to printed information display material, and more particularly, it relates to a dual-purpose two-sided printed sheet, and still more particularly, to such a sheet that is constructed to convert from a poster configuration to a multi-page catalog booklet configuration.
Printed sheets of paper stock material, having patterns and/or textual information printed on opposite sides thereof, are generally well-known. Two-sided printed material folded into accordion shape to facilitate handling as well as inspection of the printed information is generally well-known, also. Road maps and tourist-information brochures are commonly available examples of such printed material. However, in all such prior art printed material, the user is intended to examine small areas of printed matter at discrete locations, and such printed material has not previously provided large-scale display of a unified poster-like pattern intended to be viewed as a single unit, on one entire side of the sheet, in association with multiple individualized page-like areas of discrete information units on the opposite side.
Multi-page catalogs of information concerning the features and operation of various industrial goods have been widely used for many years. Moderately-sized posters and display sheets, on the order of 3 feet by 5 feet, but frequently somewhat less, also have been widely used for the purpose of attracting the attention of potential users and purchasers of such goods. However, it has not previously been suggested that the functions of advertising and display posters for industrial goods and catalogs for such goods might be combined usefully so that the functions of each are readily available, selectively and alternately, in a single-sheet structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a printed sheet construction that combines the functions of a single sheet poster and a multi-page catalog in a single sheet of printed material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a single sheet, combined poster-catalog structure that be used conveniently for either one of its intended functions, and that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
These, and other and further objects, features and advantages of this invention will be made apparent to those having skill in this art by reference to the following specification, considered together with the accompanying drawings, in which: